masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arborvitae
Sanctuary of the Winter Knight. Though located within the Zodiac Tree beneath Zodiac City, the area can be considered entirely separate from both and purely under the domain of The Morrígan. Features The entrance is hidden partway up the Zodiac Tree, and can only be found by those who know where to look. A winding pathway of interconnected branches lead to a crack in the trunk that is only just big enough for a person to pass through. The Morrígan can make this entrance disappear and reappear as desired. This opening leads into a small alcove - cozy and cool, with a dim bluish-white glow illuminating the area and soft moss coating the floor. The light appears to be coming from the pale white trunk itself, giving off a sense of pulsing life and power. Should the Winter Knight be present, two spiraling staircases manifest and lead out from this space. One leads up to the Heart; the other leads down to the Spirit before continuing further, to the Soul. Heart of the Tree High within the boughs of the tree. The heart. The place where much began. Where Prince Tidus attempted to assume control, and where Entantress became one with the tree for a time. It has since been more securely cut off from the public - a glamour hides its existence from within Zodiac City and many natural barriers impede anyone attempting to go further. One can feel the power flowing within the trunk all around as golden will-o-wisps like fireflies illuminate the area. The wood itself almost seems to give off a pale glow. When The Morrígan is in this place, her raw power is difficult to gauge. From here she can power the portals to other realms, allowing herself or one who knows the rituals to open the way from the room below. Spirit of the Tree There's a cavernous nature room in the center of the tree. It has a gentle tiered waterfall fed from an unknown source leading down to a small river. At the near end of the river is a bridge that forms a perfect circle reflection, which becomes the gate to Avalon. The river ends in a large circular clear pool - the gate to Montreal. Along one wall there's a ritual circle of stones with a path through it that ends at the trunk's surface where the gate to the Feywild manifests. Of course all the dimensional portals won't open outward without a ritual and a huge power boost, but The Morrígan can usually manage that while in the Heart. One can open a return portal into the tree without The Morrígan if they have a 'key', though that may not be the only way… A portal to Lancelot's Joyous Garde can be manifested from the water under the bridge. Upon placing a hand in the water following a small ritual, the liquid rises up to form a gently humming mirror that one can enter. Soul of the Tree Deep within the tree, a cool darkened room is lit with bioluminescent plants and flowers of a strange unearthly nature. Gentle mist drifts throughout the room, its contact refreshing and invigorating. Soft beds made from the tree's wood and dark natural fibers somehow remain warm and dry. Extended exposure to the mists triggers natural healing, as well as more immediate magical healing. Category:Location Category:B-Verse